elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Soul Trap (Skyrim)
Hawks? :Hey all, I have been grinding my enchant skill and have been hunting a ton with a forged daedric bow with the flaming soultrap enchant on it. Tt has been incredably usefull. :Anyhoo.... When I snipe hawks with this bow I don't get a soul from them. I thought maybe I had exausted all my empties, but I still have them. I recharged my bow and still nothing. :I figure this is some kind of bug or perhaps, like I have always thought, HAWKS ARE SOULESS ABOMINATIONS!!!!! *twitch* ya know, or not and they were not coded to have "souls" Can anyone confirm or debunk this? :Thanks, Willhelm 55 (talk) 07:04, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Confirmed, I shot one down with a soul-trap bow and no soul :( Followers with Soul Trap I recently started having my follower, Jenassa, wield an elven dagger which I enchanted with a 1 second soul trap, and it appears that the weapon doesn't lose charge, and if she had soul gems in her inventory, they got filled when she killed something. I haven't tried this with any of my other characters yet, but if it turns out to not be a glitch for my Imperial Swordswoman character, then it'd be a nice little trick to get free filled soul gems without much effort. There is a glitch currently on ps3 (as of 1.8) concerning this. I've witnessed Lydia fill an entire stack of empty soul gems off one kill. I don't often use followers, so I'm not sure how long this has been going on or if any follower will do this. Lydia has an axe with Soul Trap on it, I've been storing all of my empty gems on her. I check her after every kill. So far, she has filled a stack of 10+ gems killing a single Wolf, a Mammoth, and a Restless Draugar. Will update any further testing. 22:56, February 23, 2013 (UTC)fyrefly888 SOUL TRAP LORE does this sound more or less right to you or did i miss something?: The soul does not get destroyed or used up in the enchanting process. Rather it is trapped and used as the motive force to power the enchantment. When an enchanted item is used up completely or otherwise destroyed, the soul is free to move on to the Dreamsleeve for recyling and reencarnation. Or, in case of Daedra, imediately respawn right behind you and unleash vengeance. As in Daggerfall. Also the way the Amulet of Kings(all past emporers soulgemed in it coeless into an oversoul to be summoned for advice) and the Mantella worked. And Vuhon's Ingenium. The reason for Sul's hatred was that the soul of his beloved fueled the Ingenium, and he wished to release it. The souls do not seem to be used up, nor their memories erased. Its like they are the motive force, the hamster in the wheel powering the enchantment until the wheel breaks or he chews through the bars or somebody bashes a hole in its cage(Weapon decay from past games ex daggerfall) or something. Bounty boom I bought soul trap in Dragonsreach and I got a bounty of 6000 and I was also a vampire. Is this intentional? Rtivey (talk) 23:08, February 18, 2015 (UTC)